Streaking Sonia
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Sonia is chosen to be camel king's new art model, but after a tear in both her plans in her dress, Sonia has to find a way to get back to her room, butt naked!
1. Chapter 1

"UUUUHHH yaksha, this is impossible" Sonia said, very aggravated.

Sonia had been chosen by apetruly to be a model for big green's art program. It was a a great honor for her but there was one problem, her dress. Sonia (with sheep queen's help) had made a special new dress for her modeling, but it was made of a rare and special fabric, which made it both hot and kind of tight. Sonia tried to get it on while wearing only her bra and panties but it was just enough to were she couldn't keep it on.

"oh yaksha what am I going to do, sheep queen is gone on a trip and my first modeling session is tomorrow. And I can't get this dress on because of my stupid under-wait a second, thats it.

Sonia had yaksha turn around so he wouldn't her at that moment. Once he couldn't see her, she slipped her bra and underwear off and tried the dress on again, and it fit, in fact, it did better than fit. The dress felt very soft and breathed since she was now naked underneath it. She thought that as long as she didn't bend over or puff her chest out she would be fine.

"This is gonna work out great, good night yaksha", Sonia slipped off the dress and decided to go to bed nude, since it was a rather hot evening. The bed sheets felt surprisingly soft and cool against her exposed skin.

THE NEXT DAY

Sonia was hanging out at the headquarters in nothing but her new dress and yaksha on her little head. While the dress did feel good, it was a little hard to fit right without her body showing since it was skin tight.

"I don't get why they wanted you to model when they could of gone with MIGHTY RAY" ray said, hints of jealousy showing.

"Sonia pretty" jumpy said, feeling happy for sonia's achievement.

"Congratulations ms. Sonia, I can't wait to sketch you later", lin chung said.

"Well thank you guys, it was all thanks to my beautiful bod-", the peacock clock chimed witch let sonis know that it was time to go, she rushed out of the room and was heading towards the studio at the other side of big green.

"Sorry yaksha, you can't be in this one, head back to my room okay", sonia said, yaksha was reluctant but agreed and headed to their room.

Meanwhile, apetruly was getting ready to test out woo the wise's new invention, the elevator. It was a little box made of bamboo that was able to take him through the upper and lower levels of big green. Sonia had just happened to walk by while this was going on.

"Hey apetruly" Sonia said

"Hello mystique sonia, I am about to try out woo the wise's new elevator, wish me luck to the top floor", apetruly said. Unaware to Sonia, the end of her dress got caught in the elevator door, but it was so thin that neither of them had noticed, but Sonia did notice when it started to go up.

The dress started to snug against her chest and soon she was lifted up by the elevator.

"AHHH, someone help me" Sonia screamed, but apetruly couldn't hear her over the elevator music. Sonia tried to get free but the elevator door was to tightly shut. She felt like she was going to pop, but then after a large riiiiiiip sound, she was flung to the wall, finally free. She thought she was fine but something felt weird, she didn't feel anything on her skin, and she realized it, her dress was gone.

"Oh no, my dress", sonia said, seeing her dress going up with the elevator, completely out of sight and sonia's reach.

"Oh my gosh, I'm stuck in the middle of big green, NAKED",

And naked she was. Sonia stood there with her firm hourglass figure, soft skin, shaven smooth clit, round and plump butt, firm back, and her enormous triple D breasts with fully erect nipples due to the cold air.

\ While she was still trying to get over the fact that her only clothing was ripped right from her rear, she heard some footsteps and realized that someone was coming.

"Oh no, someones coming, they'll see me nude" Sonia said in a panicked state.

She then had an idea and used her stretchy tonque( not in that way) and got up to the air vent, and managed to get in the vent and close the door right before elephant king walked by.

"Phew, that was way to close", Sonia thought.

Sonia was starting to get really cold from the vents, she knew she had to get back to her room to get/make a new dress before anyone could see her. She figured she had better make tracks before she freezes.

Sonia started to move through the vents, trying hard not to make any loud movements to avoid getting caught. She kept on streaking through the vents until she thought she made it to her room. She was home free, until-

FLOP

The vent door right to hers opened up and she fell right through. Even worse, she landed in mighty ray's room, right on mighty ray. On the plus side, the force from her fall caused ray's eyes to pop out, so he couldn't see her.

"Whose there, whoever you are, will face the wrath of mighty ray", ray shouted.

When sonia finally got up, she realized that she was holding mighty ray's eyes in her hands, she quickly covered them so they couldn't peak at her nude bod. She quickly hid them under ray's bed and proceeded to tiptoe towards the door without making noise while ray was flailing his arms like an idiot. She was about to reach the door when ray finally got a good grab, unfortunately he grabbed her breast. Sonia's face turned beat red, her biggest rival was groping her, GROPING her.

"What's with the water ballon" ray said

Once ray finally let go to prepare another punch, Sonia took her chance and slid right through ray's door. She was almost there, she was just 35 steps away from her room, but before she could start stepping, a huge crowd of people ran right past her, eager to head to the studio, only alpha-girl noticed her.

"Hey sonia, not really much of a dress huh, ha ha" she said

"Yah I noticed, I'm having a bad day", Sonia said, very annoyed

"Hey I'd kill for a bust/butt combo like that, anyway see you at the show", Alpha said

After her small talk with alpha and making sure not to attract anyone else's attention, sonia finally made it to her to her room.

"Huuuuuuh, finally I'm safe at last", Sonia said in a state of relief

Sonia may still be naked, but at least she was now naked in her own room. She was kindly greeted by yaksha, who jumped right on to her bouncy chest and gave her a big hug.

"Ah yaksha you have no idea how happy I am to see you, cause after having to crawl through the vents of big green butt naked, I could use a small break. And then it suddenly hit her, Sonia actually loved being naked. The soft feeling of her sheets, the soft fabric of her dress, the cool air of the vents, the feeling of adrenaline while avoiding mighty ray, and alpha girl complimenting her beautiful body, Sonia understood that stripping down to nothing last night was the best idea she ever had.

And then it hit her, she knew what to do for her modeling job. She grabbed yaksha, made him into a little coat, and after 20 minutes of barefoot running, FINALLY made it to the studio.

" Mystique sonia, your late, so this new look you promised had better be worth it" camel king said, very annoyed by how late sonia was.

"Trust me camel king your gonna-", and with one quick fwip, yaksha was off and all of sonia's naked glory was exposed, "love it"

"huuuuh, i've never seen such raw beauty before, the figure, the curves, it's like a perfect sculpture, what do you call this" camel king said in amazement, painting her figure like he was painting a goddess.

" I call it, nude modeling", sonia said with an epic smile


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 months after the defeat of twin masters, and peace was flourishing. High ruler was nowhere to be seen. It's said he left in the middle of the night, to walk around the world and find a place where he truly ruled(likely a candy factory). Apetruly had expanded with multiple big green bases all over the world to keep the peace and harmony. And while they were now allowed to live their own lives, the members of big green would always be ready should another threat arrive. Since the peace was restored, the members of first squad had done to live their own lives. Lin Chung started his own academy of students to teach in martial arts, harmonic energy, and painting. Mr. no hands searched for the evil wizard to rid himself of his new fighting curse once and for all. Mighty ray became a hero for hire and worked with some of the deadliest warriors to protect the world from harm. Jumpy ghost face returned to his people as a stronger rabbit king. And finally, mystique Sonia lived in a secluded hut a small distance from a nearby village as their defender. While Sonia loved and cared for the people of her new home, she knew none of them would be able to accept her secret. Only her and her magic cap creature were aware of her lifestyle and she intended to keep it that way.

Sonia was asleep in her bedroom, with a warm and cozy blanket made by sheep queen while yaksha slept in a small hammock right above her bed. Sonia awoke to the glare of sunlight shining through a small rip in her curtains. She decided to step out for a minute and view the morning sunrise. She unlocked and opened the screen door. She then spread her arms out as she took in the cool air from what was left of the previous night as bathe in the warm glow of the rising star. Sonia felt as it bathed not in any nightgown or robe, but the bare white skin she was left exposed for all the world to see.

Since that faithful day with her torn dress and camel king. Sonia loved being naked, a lot. The feeling of freedom without any clothes on was intoxicating to her. Just letting everything from her bare breasts to her bubble butt, her shaven cave to just her toned body hang out was as exhilarating as it was naughty. It was because of her nudist life style that she had to stay distant from the town. She knew they would never except her life style and wouldn't see her as a hero if they did. This didn't discourage her though, as she still had yaksha, the only person who would fully except her life style and the only person she would share her secrets with.

Sonia stepped inside and decided to do her morning workouts. She saw that yaksha was still asleep in his hammock and figured it was still pretty early so let him sleep. Sonia walked downstairs to her workout room. It was basic with just a yoga mat, some weights, a jump rope, and work out routine scrolls. Sonia took out her basic work out scroll and saw she had to start with jump rope and squats. She grabbed her rope and started her warm up. Sonia's breasts were starting to bounce as she started jumping, her sculpted butt soon following. Sonia was starting to feel her body warm up which was good as she didn't want to pull a muscle again after her first solo workout. As she reached the half way point, Sonia began to double in speed and jump, her boobs now bouncing up and down as high as they possibly could, and her butt was now bouncing so hard it looked like it would shake the earth. It's a good thing Sonia was naked as any clothes she would be wearing would just fly right off. After she finished, she flexed her butt muscles and started squatting. She kept her core firm and she held her breasts together as she knelt down, low enough to where her rear was almost touching the floor. After completing 100 squats she saw she had to do push ups and tongue flexing. She did both at the same time as to not kill to much time. Once finished, she saw she was ready for her basic weight training.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Sonia was now drenched in sweat as she finished her final few bench press reps. She could feel her muscles scream and ache from her routines. She knew a sexy body wasn't easy to keep and she was determined to be the most smoking babe in the village. She decided to do 10 more squats before finishing up. She held her butt muscles firmly together and started squatting. On her third squat however, Sonia felt her body shift as a very wet and low fart escaped her butt, her cheeks physically vibrating as the noxious wind left her behind. Sonia let out a yelp at this as she wasn't expecting a fart like that to come out of her. While she was blushing bright red, she still kept going with her squats. But with every squat she did, the farting got louder and wetter. If anybody was there she would absolutely die. Once she hit the 8th squat, she could feel her insides shift as something was beginning to shift in her body. She held on and made it to his final squat, but once she did she could feel a huge and semi solid mass try to escape her. Sonia quickly clenched her butt cheeks together and covered her butt with her hands. She didn't want to dump all over her floor, the mess would be too unbearable for her or yaksha to clean up. She moved carefully and slowly, making sure to take still steps as to not open her anus all over the floor. She moved carefully up the stairs, taking extra precautions to stay steady on the stairs as her hands were stuck hiding her waste inside her and one slip would cause both a fall and a rancid mess. Once she made it up the stairs, she could see her bathroom right ahead. She was moving very slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements or to wake yaksha. She made it to the bathroom and closed the door. But as she locked and turned around, she got tangled and fell over her floor towel onto the ground. She gasped as she felt her butt start to vibrate and her anus open wide. While she managed to make it to the toilet before anything other than wet gas and a little blood had escaped, she was far from ready for what escaped her body. Her anus exploded as molten mass and brown lava escaped her butt and burned her insides. Sonia let out a deep groan as her lower body was burning from the waste escaping her. She started pushing hard as load after load of dump filled up the toilet. Sonia almost felt a cramp in her stomach as a massive load of dump stretched out her anus. Sonia let out a choking moan as the rest of the burning liquid escaped her body and was collected into the toilet.

"Oh my goodness, that was so brutal, that's the last time I eat so much pepper rice." Sonia thought as she was trying to catch her breath.

Sonia nearly passed out as her rancid wastes' aroma hit her nostrils. She gagged and dry heaved to the pint of nearly puking but she managed hold it back. She flushed the toilet before using its water her to clean her butt off. She let out a sigh of relief as she got up and washed her hands. Sonia stepped out of the bathroom and was met with a very concerned looking yaksha.

"Ohhh yaksha, I'm okay now, it was just a bowel emergency, I promise that it's nothing to worry about." Sonia said as she hugged yaksha

Sonia then heard her alarm go off, signaling her that a threat was heading towards the town.

"Trouble, lets go yaksha." Sonia said

Sonia quickly went to her closet and put her typical clothes on(including her tiny black shoes that she hates to wear) and ran out to face her monster if the month.

"Lets go, the sooner I take out this threat the sooner I can take my clothes back off." Sonia thought to herself

 **One huge fight later** (sorry, I'm still learning how to write action scenes)

It was now dusk as Sonia walked back inside her home. She was dripping in sweat and dirt from her felt even more tense and locked up in her muscles than ever. Despite her sore muscles, Sonia was happy now that she was home. Sonia set yaksha in a bucket of water to soak him out while Sonia walked out to the back of her home. Hidden under an assortment of palm trees was a hidden hot spring that Sonia dipped into on occasions like this. Sonia peeled off her sweaty clothes, popping off her bra and freeing both her huge breasts and pulling down her soaked panties to show off her bubble butt as she stepped into the spring. Sonia let out a moan of satisfaction as her bodies ached and sweat melted off her bare skin. Sonia then felt an urgent twitch in her crotch. She had to pee, badly. Sonia would have stepped out but she felt so good that she couldn't be bothered to leave the spring. Sonia quickly looked around to make sure no one was around him or that yaksha was looking. Sonia then pushed her inner muscles and could feel a clear stream of urine escape her vagina. She sighed as the urine flowed like a river out of her and her inner body empty its tank. Sonia let out a gasp as the last of her pee flowed out of her and dissolved into the spring. Sonia then rested her head as both relief and relaxation filled her body.

"Ahhh, what a day." Sonia said as she went completely under the water

While getting the sweat out of her hair, Sonia entered a train of thought. She was wondering how the rest of big green was doing, how the rest of first squad was doing. Even after putting up with banana breath, she couldn't help but miss them at times. She knew they were going to be fine, but sometimes she just wonders. Suddenly, Sonia felt a lack of air in her lungs as she was snapped back to reality. She quickly got up and started coughing and gasping for air. Yaksha noticed and ran over to check on Sonia just as she started to breath again.

"Oh, sorry yaksha, I just chocked a little." Sonia said panting

Yaksha let out a sigh and sat down near the spring

"Care to join me yaksha?" Sonia asked seductively

Yaksha went wide eyed and happily hopped in the spring next to Sonia swimming over and hugging sonia.

"Man yaksha, what a day." Sonia said yawning

Yaksha rested on her shoulder was Sonia sat in silence. Just letting the ambience of nature fill the area. After nearly falling asleep, sonia hopped back up and reached over to a little cubby she put next to the spa and grabbed a bar of soap. She dipped it in the water and started lathering her body up. She had a personal image to maintain and didn't want to lose yaksha again because of a pimple. She had yaksha wash her back since he was so good at it. It was both a cleaning and a massage. Once she was all scrubbed up, sonia drew in a breath and completely submerged herself into the spring. After a brief moment, yaksha dipped its head in as Sonia rose from the water, her entire body forming a dark silhouette against the bright moon. Sonia let out a sigh as she stepped out of the water, watching the bath water drain through the rocks into dirt and rain and dew from the trees filling the water up again. Yaksha was blushing as it looked at Sonia's naked body, the water droplets sliding down her skin, creating a shine around her butt, and clinging onto her hardened nipples. Sonia called for yaksha as she grabbed a towel to dry off. As nightfall darkened the sky, Sonia looked onto the lights of the village dim and everyone went to bed. She tucked yaksha into bed and kissed it goodnight. She then tossed her towel away and snuggled up under her warm blankets. It was so nice, feeling the warm fabric against her bare skin. Sonia drifted to sleep, ready for another day.


End file.
